Among the Death/Issue 4
It was midnight, Trevor stood on the RV, drinking beer and holding a Sniper Rifle, anthony sat next to a pretty, blonde lady, they held hands, Lauren sat alone looking into the deepness of the forest, maggie fell asleep on Victor's shoulder, Luis joked around with a few of the campers. Brad Mercer, a former private in the military drank a beer with Luis, Amanda, Denise, Leon, and Charles. It was good, not being afraid of the walkers. Brad smiled and laughed, luis combed his black hair. Victor got up and carried Maggie to their tent, and put her to sleep, Victor walked over to Lauren. "hey" Victor said "hey" "what are you doing here alone?" "I'm just not over it, you know, about my dad" "I know, I'm not either" "I just wish we could've saved him, how's maggie dealing with that, seeing those men die?" "she's holding up, like I told you, she's tough, like her mother" "james never told me how Maria died?" "she was hit by a drunk driver" Victor sighed. "How about, we go on a hunt?" "sure" Victor got up and took out his pistol, lauren took out a sniper rifle and they headed off into the forest. Victor and Lauren came to an old camp, and looked around. Victor opened the tent, and a rotten corpse laid inside. Lauren looked at it. "Back away from the tent asshole!" a man said, Victor and Lauren turned around, a bandit type of man held a shotgun to Lauren and Victor. "Listen, lower the gun and we'll be on our way" Lauren said "No, I want to keep the chick!" "The hell you will!" Victor shouted, the bandit then cocked his shotgun and aimed it at Victor, and then hit Victor with the stock of the shotgun, victor fell on the ground, the bandit grabbed Lauren by the arm, lauren then shot the bandit in the stomach, victor got up and then picked up the bandit's shotgun and lauren and victor left. Luis, Brad, Amanda, Denise, Leon, and Charles searched around the forest, Brad shared stories from the military, then a walker approached them, charles smiled and took out his little pistol and shot the walker in the shoulder, Amanda laughed and a walker grabbed her from behind and started to devour her, she started to scream. Luis took out his pistol and tripped over a log, Brad unclipped his M4A1 and then fired a few rounds into the ground, trees, and some walkers, Leon took out his knife and stabbed a few walkers, charles got up from the ground and shot a few more walkers. At camp, several walkers invaded the camp, Anthony, got up and Trevor shot a few walkers from the RV, Anthony took out his Python and shot a few walkers, Kenneth Grimes took out a shotgun and fired on a few walkers, Lauren and Victor got back to camp, Maggie was looking around, terrified. Victor hugged his daughter, as Lauren fired at walkers. Most of the survivors were bitten, Ben Horvath, a teenager from high school took out his little revolver and shot a walker in the chest. Luis, Leon, Charles, Denise, and Brad continued running back to camp, at the camp, bandits, and walkers attacked, Trevor started up the RV, Leon and Luis got in the Pickup Truck, Victor, Maggie, and Lauren ran to a black suv, Kenneth, Anthony, and Melina ran to Kenneth's black dodge challenger, Brad and Denise ran to a Chevy Caprice Classic, Victor started the suv and followed Trevor, the other survivors followed and left the camp. Maggie cried in the suv, lauren held her in the front seat and calmed her down, Victor kept following the RV. They came to a stop at a road, the survivors got off, anthony slammed Victor to the RV, the two fought. Trevor slammed on the suv hood, maggie and lauren stayed inside the suv, Victor pinned anthony to the ground and let him go, luis, brad, leon, and denise regrouped. "where's charles?" Brad asked. "listen, everybody, we're headin' for miami now!" Victor shouted. Trevor took out his crossbow and nodded. Kenneth took out a pistol, melina walked inside the RV. "Daddy?" "yes" "I want to learn how to defend myself" maggie said looking at the road. "okay, not right now" victor said Category:Uncategorized